Project Summary The proposed Scientific and Data Coordinating Center (SDCC) for the Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD) Biomarkers Consortium (BioCon) will support the scientific development and implementation of a broad array of research protocols conducted by Participating Centers and pilot grant awardees within the Consortium. The BioCon SDCC will enhance biomarker science in CKD by providing expertise and leadership in epidemiological study design, biostatistics, laboratory science, stewardship of biosample resources drawn from geographically dispersed sources, and the collaborative implementation of protocols conducted by the diverse members of the BioCon research network. The specific aims proposed by the BioCon SDCC are to: 1) enhance biomarker research in CKD by providing scientific and laboratory leadership and coordination in the design and implementation of the four broad research protocols being implemented within the BioCon Network, 2) provide biostatistical expertise and leadership to optimize research designs, outcome measures and analytical approaches to investigate biomarker-outcome relationships through analysis of single cohort datasets and through meta-analyses that harmonize data across cohorts, 3) provide the biostatistical expertise and leadership to enable integration of data across the `omics' space (e.g., metabolomics, proteomics, genomics) for deeper understanding of biomarker-outcome relationships, 4) provide comprehensive administrative and logistical support for BioCon by promoting effective communication through the coordination and support of teleconferences, meetings, subcommittees, developing and managing documentation, maintaining a website for centralized resources, and preparing standard and special reports of BioCon activities, 5) coordinate and track the transfer of data and biospecimens between members of the Consortium and relevant laboratories and repositories, as well as to establish a comprehensive database of biospecimen attributes and biomarker data for approved research protocols, 6) promote network-wide quality assurance standards, practices and tools, and engage in quality control of biospecimen assays throughout the Consortium in close collaboration with the BioCon Quality Assurance Committee, and 7) continue to support the conduct of BioCon Pilot and Feasibility Projects and the integration of findings from these pilot studies into ongoing research within the Consortium.